Dog (Fallout: New Vegas)
Ranch dog Sheep dog |location =Mojave Wasteland Camp Forlorn Hope Cottonwood Cove Fiend territories HELIOS One The Fort Zion Canyon }} Dogs are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Dogs in Fallout: New Vegas appear in many different forms, serving as guard dogs for Caesar's Legion, the Fiends and the New California Republic, and as pets of wastelanders such as Old Lady Gibson and Sunny Smiles. Non-aggressive dogs may also be found throughout the wasteland, including one simply referred to as "dog," which may be found wandering outside of the NCR Correctional Facility. Vicious dogs can often be found in packs, in several areas of the Mojave away from human settlements. Characteristics Biology Through the 200 years since the Great War, dogs have remained unaltered by radiation. Because of that, there is no reason to believe that the biology of dogs in the ''Fallout'' universe differs from dogs in the real world, other than having a rougher appearance than domesticated dogs which is unsurprising due to the harshness of the Wasteland. Gameplay attributes Legion mongrels and NCR guard dogs will attack player characters that have low reputation with their associated faction. Fiend guard dogs and vicious dogs will attack on sight, regardless of reputation, while wild dogs and coyotes will only attack if the player character is close enough to make them feel threatened. With the Animal Friend perk, dogs will not attack unless provoked. Variants Dog Regular dogs with standard statistics and characteristics but no special attributes. Large dogs do not differ significantly, aside from being stronger than the basic variety. Regular dogs roam Zion Canyon. Old Lady Gibson owns six dogs to guard her junkyard. The prospector's dog is a very rare variant that is found in only three places: Smith Mesa Prospector Camp, Ivanpah Dry Lake and El Dorado Dry Lake. |level =2 |perception =6 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (12 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} |level =4 |perception =7 |hp =45 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} |level =2 |perception =6 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (12 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} Legion mongrel Legion mongrels are dogs owned and bred by the Houndmasters of Caesar's Legion. Mongrels are mainly used in combat and scouting missions by the Legion. The current mother of the mongrels in the Fort is Lupa. Due to their thick, shaggy hair and their red-colored eyes, they are a distinctly different breed than most dogs found in the game. Their appearance more-so resembles a wolf or coyote. While most of the mongrels are bred, Antony informs the Courier that some mongrels come from Denver, the "Dog City." |level =1 |perception =8 |hp =80 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (10 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} NCR guard dog The breed commonly used as guard dogs looks similar to the vicious dogs that roam the Mojave Wasteland. As is with the vicious dog, the NCR guard dogs are not as resilient as the Legion mongrels. This is probably due to their lack of selective breeding and training. NCR guard dogs can be seen patrolling Camp Forlorn Hope and HELIOS One (including the shack containing terminal B) with NCR soldiers. In the quest You'll Know It When It Happens, if the Courier has the Animal Friend perk, Ranger Stevens will agree to lend his dog to them, allowing him to discover the undercover member of Caesar's Legion with the detonator for the bomb placed aboard Bear Force One. |level =5 |perception =7 |hp =55 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} |level =5 |perception =7 |hp =55 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} Vicious dog Vicious dogs are a nearly hairless species of wasteland canine. Ruthless survivors of the wastes, these starving, irradiated mutts will attack anything that moves, including the player character, unless they have acquired the Animal Friend perk. Vicious dogs are also known to hunt in packs. The vicious dogs in Fallout: New Vegas resemble the ones featured in Fallout 3, as well as the guard dogs used by the NCR, and Fiend guard dogs used by Violet. |level =5 |perception =7 |hp =55 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} Wild dog Wild dogs and large wild dogs can be found near the NCR Correctional Facility. They are rarely hostile and will only attack the player character if they get too close, or if first provoked by attacking them or one of their pack. |level =3 |perception =6 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (18 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} |level =5 |perception =7 |hp =55 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (32 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} White Legs mongrel White Legs mongrels appear throughout the Zion Canyon, accompanying members of the White Legs tribe and will attack the player character on sight. They are identical to the Legion mongrel, which implies that Caesar may have given them to the tribe to aid in destroying New Canaan. White Legs mongrels will not attack on sight with the Animal Friend perk. |base id = |level =7 |perception =7 |hp =70 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (25 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} |level =13 |perception =7 |hp =110 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (50 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} Ranch dog Ranch dogs are a variant of dogs in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. |level =2 |perception =6 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (12 ) |items =* * }} Sheep dog Sheep dog was a type of dog cut from the final version of Fallout: New Vegas. |level =2 |perception =6 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (12 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} |level =2 |perception =6 |hp =20 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (12 ) |items =* Dog meat * Dog hide }} Notable dogs * BoneGnash and GhashBone - Motor-Runner's guard dogs. * Audaz, Basura, Colmillo, Fiel, Reina and Rey - Old Lady Gibson's pet dogs. * Cheyenne - Sunny Smiles's pet dog. * Lupa - a Legion mongrel at the Fort. * Rex - The King's cyberdog and the Courier's possible companion. * Violetta - Violet's guard dog. * Gabe - oversized hostile cyberdog, genetically modified by Doctor Borous found in the X-8 research center. * Roxie - temporary cyberdog companion that can be created in the X-8 research center. * Seymour - fossilized dog near the Cave of the Abaddon entrance, only obtainable with the Wild Wasteland trait. Notes * In the quest Nothin' But a Hound Dog, the Courier must locate a replacement for the deteriorating brain installed in the cyberdog Rex. * "Normal" and "wild" dogs seem to be the same breed as Fallout 3's Dogmeat and share his character model. * Dogs are friendly if the Courier has the Animal Friend perk. * Dogs are capable of swimming, but they cannot attack the Courier while floating in the water. * All "normal" and "wild" dogs seem to have heterochromia, or in layman's terms, two different colored eyes. Appearances Dogs appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Honest Hearts. Sounds Gallery Rey.jpg|Rey, Old Lady Gibson's pet dog Reina.jpg|Reina Bonegnash.jpg|BoneGnash, Motor-Runner's guard dog GhashBone.jpg|GhashBone Lupa.jpg|Lupa, Legion mongrel Seymour.png|Seymour, fossilized dog in Lonesome Road Meat 01.png|Dog meat Dog hide.png|Dog hide Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut creatures Category:Dogs de:Hund (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Perro (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Собака#Fallout: New Vegas uk:Собака